


kailan

by letterstojoshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstojoshua/pseuds/letterstojoshua
Summary: vvvvvv short. also, play panahon by elle sebastian. char. not char :(
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	kailan

**Author's Note:**

> vvvvvv short. also, play panahon by elle sebastian. char. not char :(

wonwoo patiently waited for seungkwan at the garden of the hospital where he works. sobrang tagal na since the last time he did it. you know, wait for someone. pero wala, si seungkwan to eh. he will always wait for him. even at times he tells him not to anymore.

"kanina ka pa?" tahimik na tumabi ang nakababata sa kanya sa isang bench katapat ng pediatrics center. a lot of kids are seen playing with their nurses.

"here." inabot ni seungkwan ang isang can ng coke na nabili niya sa nadaanang vendo machine kanina. wonwoo's fond of softdrinks kasi. himala ngang wala pa itong diabetes.

ilang minuto rin silang tahimik, hanggang sa magsalita si wonwoo, "...mingyu asked me out on a date today." 

napalingon si seungkwan sa katabi at ngumiti ng malaki.

"really? i thought palagi na lang siyang matatakot kasi ang sungit mo sa kaniya, eh. pero alam mo? bagay kayo." glee filled seungkwan's voice. and as much as wonwoo wants to deny it, he got hurt by his words. 

he doesn't want him to be happy for him. he wants him to be jealous. to tell him that, no, he can't date a boy he just met. because maybe, just maybe, after all these years, he finally feels the same.

"boo... wala ba talagang pag-asa?" his voice cracked. almost sounding too desperate.

"won... alam mo naman diba? si hansol... hinihintay ko pa rin siya. and after all these years, siya pa rin." silence enveloped the both of them. para siyang biglang nabingi.

"mingyu is a good person. the barkada loves him. why don't you try?" seungkwan almost whispered.

"hindi naman kasi siya ikaw."

and just like what seungkwan used to do before, he patted wonwoo's head lightly.

"balang araw, maiintindihan mo rin kung bakit hindi tayo nangyari."

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbabasa (╥﹏╥)


End file.
